Fish
A fish is an animal. Yes, we know that. But, that's not the damn point. The point is, that in Planet Earth, there are many types of fish and they can only be acquired from the ocean. Now, that's not the damn point either. The real point is, that in Planet Earth, and in other planets that happen to be able to afford/find lots of fish, it is possible to find fish that you can eat. Then cook. Then put into Minecraft and any other game or application you're playing/opening up/closing. With fish, you can do anything. The world is dependent on the fish. To donate fish, go to your local police station, and tell em to donate $10 to the fish. If they disagree to that, tell em to donate $100. Then $1000. Then $10000. And so on. If they arrest you, well then too bad. The world feels sorry for you. The Types of Fish The Goldfish The goldfish is a fish with an extremely sh*t memory. It is important to remember that when saying something to it, it will forget it in a matter of seconds. It has a golden face, a golden body, golden feet, a golden memory, and best of all, it is a Golden God. It is easy to understand why many worship this fish, and slap em in the face a few seconds after that. Poor fish. Everybody must feel sorry for the fish, worship it for a few seconds, and then tell it that everything's going to be okay (no it's not). The Cod The cod is the fish which many mistake for CoD, a game known as Call of Duty. When the cod hears little kids saying 'HEY LET'S GO PLAY SOME COD', the cod thinks they are talking about playing with it, and ten minutes later, the cod will find the kids getting owned on all platforms for Call of Duty (you know, like PC, PS3, XBOX 360, Nintendo DS LAWL WHAT THE F*CK). The cod is a very sad fish, who, unlike the goldfish, does not forget about things that are meaningful/meaningless to it, and when you hurt its feelings, it will remember it very well. Please do not verbally abuse it. The Fiiiiish Now this is one random fish that is actually not a fish. Only 0.0000001% of the world's population understand who this is. The Fiiiish is a human. To avoid offence towards human privacy and sh*t like that, we will not name that person. The Fishcake The fishcake? The fishcake?? THE FISHCAKE?! What's a fishcake? I <3 fishcake. The Jewfish There are three types of Jewfish: the actual fish, the town, and the person. The Fish in a Jewfish The actual jewfish, you know, the fish, information is right here. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jewfish You don't want to go to wikipedia? Yeah, I can understand that. Stay here, wait! Jewfish is the informal name of some species of fish, including: *''Glaucosoma hebraicum, the West Australian Dhufish *Epinephelus itajara, the Goliath grouper *Argyrosomus japonicus, also called mulloway in Australia and dusky Kob in South Africa That's about it. Credits to Wikipedia for giving me that crucial knowledge. Town of Terror: Jewfish There is a town called Jewfish in Florida, USA. It even says on Wikipedia. Crucial info here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jewfish,_Florida. As I understand that you don't wanna go to Wikipedia, I'll give you the info here. '''Jewfish' is an unincorporated community in Monroe County, Florida, United States. It is located in the upper Florida Keys on Key Largooff of U.S. Route 1 (Overseas Highway). It is just west of the CDP of North Key Largo. It has a hotel, restaurant and marina. Neither the exit off U.S. Route 1 nor any sign when entering Jewfish makes it apparent that the community's name is "Jewfish." Serious. That's all that the Wikipedia page even says. Surprised that it didn't get pulled off Wikipedia. I wrote a bullsh*t page on Wikipedia ten times longer than that and it got pulled off. Don't bother asking for the page name, it won't be on Wikipedia at all. Ghey, they pulled off my page. NOoooooooOOOOooOoOooOooOoooo... Completely Random: Jewfish The final type of Jewfish, is the human Jewfish. The Jewfish happens to LOVE Mountain Dew, and enjoys it and calls it Mountain Jew. It's a great drink though, I must agree. More information on the Jewfish here (not on wikipedia, thankfully, and on THIS wiki. YAY!) http://ihappentolikepie.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jeffrey The Holy Mackerel This type of fish is probably the most fictional fish of all. It is a fish that is used as a weapon, in the famous game Team Fortress Classic. Nah, I'm joking. TEAM FORTRESS 2 YOU HEAD! Info on it right here, and I will not post it on this page, as I do not own any rights to show off the Holy Sh*t (derp Mackerel). http://tf2wiki.net/wiki/Holy_Mackerel Info there is actually more useful than the one in wikipedia. By miles. Fish And Chips Fish and Chips are edible. Isn't that just great? Well, then again, without fish and chips, no one would have ever survived their childhood. It's important to notice the great world around us and how fish and chips are still very popular today. It was popular, it is popular, and it will taste like crap in the future because people won't know how to make it properly. Also, a thing a doctor told me some time ago, don't eat too much of it. You'll get faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat. Not trying to insult anyone, it's just a fact of life. Eat lots of fish and chips = fat. The Other Fishys The other fishys are very important beings. Now why is that? Well, the reason for this is because of the fact that people like to catch fish, eat fish, and eat fish, and eat fish, and eat fishcake. I <3 Fishcake. I have never tasted fishcake in my entire life. I <3 Fishcake. Extra Spam for the lulz. xD